1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of a motor vehicle alarm, and more particularly, an alarm mounted on a steering wheel to detect the presence of a person. More particularly, an alarm mounted on the steering wheel of a vehicle has a portion extending outward beyond the periphery of the steering wheel to prevent complete rotation of the steering wheel.
2. State of the Art
Antitheft devices for motor vehicle are well known in the art, the most common devices being electronic alarm and steering wheel lock. The electrical alarm is installed in a vehicle and will siren when a person intends to break the car. But, such installation may be easily sabotaged by a person skilled in the art to cut off the wire.
Steering wheel lock of prior art mostly has two hook ends, each of which engaging with a portion of a steering wheel, and having a portion extending outward beyond the periphery of the steering wheel so as to prevent complete rotation of the wheel. However, the steering wheel lock appears susceptible to be overcome by physical force or manipulation.
Therefore, an improved antitheft device is provided, which is designed to possess the merits of and to eliminate both of the above-mentioned devices.